


Gone Too Long

by Entwinedlove



Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beard Burn, F/M, Post-Coital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Ginny discovers a downside to greeting her husband with sex after a long time apart.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 8
Collections: Entwinedlove's Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019





	Gone Too Long

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019, fills square N5 – Beard Burn

Ginny got out of bed and stretched her arms toward the ceiling, humming a little in pleasure. Her legs were still wobbly, and she was comfortably sore in the best places. She languidly walked into the bathroom to clean up.

"You were gone too long, Steve," she told her husband through the open door. She looked back out the door as she wet a flannel in the sink. He was still sprawled on the bed in post-coital bliss. His body was slick with sweat, and he was breathing deeply, not asleep, but content.

"It's the nature of the job, Gin," he said, reaching up to scratch at his bearded face. That was new. He'd been clean-shaven when he'd left, but after weeks spent catching international bad guys, even Captain America grew facial hair.

Ginny wiped the flannel down her chest to cool off and pulled it back quickly. "Ow," she murmured to herself. Looking into the mirror in front of her, she noticed her chest was all red. She pressed her fingers lightly to the irritated skin in fascination before addressing Steve again. "Next time, remind me not to jump you as soon as you get home."

He hummed a curious note. "Why?"

"You gave me beard burn."

He didn't answer, and she looked back at him. His lips were turned up in a smug smirk. He met her gaze, and his smirk turned into a grin. "Am I supposed to apologize?"

Ginny giggled and tossed the damp flannel at him.


End file.
